Aspects of the disclosure relate to haptic feedback. More specifically, aspects of the disclosure relate to a system and method for providing haptic feedback based on obtained physical characteristics for the user.
Mobile devices, e.g. smartphones, have become an indispensable tool for today's users. Users interact with mobile devices for a variety of reasons, including, but not limited to, making phone calls, accessing the Internet, playing video games and running various local applications on their mobile devices. In some implementations, the user interface may provide the user with haptic feedback in response to interactions with the mobile device. Some haptic feedback systems, such as haptic displays, take advantage of the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, motion, etc. Haptic feedback may be used for providing information to the user regarding their interactions with the device. For instance, a user pressing a key on a virtual keyboard displayed on the mobile device, may receive a slight vibration from the touch of the key providing tactile confirmation to the user that the key was pressed. In another example scenario, the mobile device running a car racing game may provide the user with information regarding the terrain and obstacles, using haptic feedback. Many applications may employ haptic feedback for enriching the user's interaction with the device.